


Then Let's

by AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Discussion of Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon Cardassia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted/pseuds/AndYetNotBeingDisenchanted
Summary: Julian wants to have kids.





	Then Let's

Julian opened his eyes slowly, registering the warm body beside him and sinking into the arm around his waist. He turned over, letting his eyes close and flutter open again to Garak’s scaled face, “Elim.” he said, watching as Garak eased himself awake. They had lived together on Cardassia for almost two years, Julian serving as a Doctor and Garak as a high level government official. 

“Yes, my dear.” Garak said, smiling sleepily, his eyes still closed.

“Let's have a baby.”

Garaks eyes opened, “Shouldn’t we get married first, dear.”

“Then let’s get married, Elim.”

“Alright.” Garak said, kissing Julian.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me some kudos! Lead me to your Garashir fics!


End file.
